Una Vista al Futuro
by acarlalala
Summary: No tengo palabras para decir lo mucho que me gusta la serie y lo muy triste que me siento por saber que ya llega a su final. Pero es ése final que me ha incentivado a escribir mi propia versión, inspirada en la quinta temporada aquí les dejó mi versión del final, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**UNA VISTA AL FUTURO**

El hombre de escaso cabello y de unos sesenta y pocos años se miraba por el espejo las líneas dibujadas por alrededor de sus ojos, aunque eran escasas y no profundas, delataban el pasar de sus años, por suerte, aunque era poco el cabello que le quedaba no estaba completamente blanco pero sí la barba que acababa de rasurarse.

_**-Qué haces?**_

_**-Nada, solo observo cuanto envejecí.**_

_**-Oh vamos, no estás viejo.**_

_**-Ja! eso díselo a quien está en el reflejo. **_

_**-Peter...**_

Elizabeth Burke se puso delante de su esposo quedando ella también en el reflejo del espejo de su habitación.

_**-Lo ves, tú no te ves así.**_

Peter reclamaba frunciendo el ceño, pero en cuanto se vio en el reflejo dejo la queja, las líneas de la frente también se hacían notorias en la acción. Elizabeth rodo los ojos y levantó su mano derecha para acariciar el rostro de su esposo, mirándolo seriamente por el espejo le dijo:

-_**Usted se ve muy atractivo señor Burke.**_

Y dándose la vuelta le dio un tierno beso en la boca mientras su mano recorría el, sorprendentemente, aún muy firme torso de su esposo.

-_**Eso lo dice porque me ama señora Burke.**_

Peter la rodeo por la cintura y empezó a besarla por el cuello, ambos acababan de salir de la ducha, pero eso que más daba?

Luego de tener un comienzo con fuegos artificiales incluidos ambos se preparaban para comenzar su lunes.

Mientras Peter terminaba de preparar los panqueques el teléfono empezó a sonar.

_**-RRrriing RRrriing RRrriing**_

Elizabeth que bajaba apurada contestó rápidamente.

-_**Aló.**_

_**-Buen día, se encuentra Peter Burke?**_

_**-Sí un momento, por favor.**_

Sosteniendo con una mano el teléfono y en otra papeles con presupuestos se dirigió a la cocina para dar el auricular a su esposo, Peter dejó el fuego a lento mientras que con una mano le dio a El la taza de café y con la otra recibía el aparato.

**-**_**Señor Burke? **_

_**-Sí soy yo.**_

_**-Habla Michael Sanders gerente del Bank of New York **__**solicitamos su cooperación en una consultoría.**_

_**-Usted sabe que yo no hago consultorías hace más de veinte años?**_

Peter vigilaba los panqueques en tanto Elizabeth tenía una mirada curiosa sobre él.

_**-Sí señor, pero el banco requiere sus servicios además no será el único asesorando, lo requerimos por su vasta experiencia en casos como el que estamos atravesando.**_

_**-Puedo saber qué tipo de caso es?**_

Elizabeth ensanchó sus ojos.

_**-Estamos en clasificado señor no se me permite hablar sobre el tema por vía telefónica, le ruego pase por el banco para una reunión conmigo, en persona, podré comunicarle los detalles sobre la consultoría.**_

Peter hizo negativas con la cabeza para informar a su curiosa esposa que no sabía del caso.

_**-Bueno, no negaré que la solicitud me extraña, como le digo yo no hago consultorías.**_

_**-Sí señor Burke, pero podría hacer una excepción? En verdad lo necesitamos nadie cumple nuestras expectativas y su nombre ya ha sonado en cada persona que consultamos. **_

El ex-agente del FBI sacó los panqueques perfectamente cocidos y apagó la hornalla para responder:

-_**Está bien, le parece mañana a las 9:00?**_

_**-Sí perfecto, déjeme decirle que el segundo consultor ha expresado el enorme deseo de su presencia también, gracias señor Burke. **_

_**-Hasta mañana.**_

Peter comentó emocionado a su esposa la oferta que había recibido, Elizabeth estaba feliz por su esposo, pero, aun así, ambos dibujaron una tristeza en sus rostros cuando Peter mencionó que habría un segundo consultor, ambos sabían que de no ser por el destino ése puesto habría estado ocupado por una persona muy especial para ellos.

El día se terminó como debía ser y a la mañana siguiente Peter ya se encontraba en la oficina del gerente del banco, puntual como siempre.

-_**Un honor conocerlo en persona señor Burke.**_

_**-Gracias, el mío también.**_

_**-Comenzamos?**_

_**-Claro, solo esperemos al segundo consultor por favor.**_

_**-Y a qué hora llega el otro consultor?**_

_**-Él tiene la costumbre de no dar la hora de su llegada.**_

El gerente del banco dijo distraído, restando importancia a la hora, no se dio cuenta del rostro enojado de Peter.

_**-Solo recuerdo a un hombre que era capaz de hacerme esperar por su llegada, bueno, no era un hombre en ése entonces él solo era un chico.**_

_**-Señor Burke esperaba que lo mencionara, he oído fantásticas historias sobre como trabajó en White Collar.**_

El hombre adulto cambió su rostro enojado a uno de nostalgia.

_**-Sólo son recuerdos ahora, fue hace mucho tiempo todo eso.**_

_**-No quería ser impertinente señor, lo lamento.**_

_**-Nunca hay que lamentar los buenos tiempos y sí mi trabajo en White Collar se caracterizó por trabajar con él, fue un excelente C.I, el mejor que tuve hasta que…**_

La voz del Peter parecía haberse resquebrajado y un leve mareo hizo que Michael se apresurara a conseguir un vaso con agua, en esos breves segundos, Peter viajó en su mente al pasado, no pudo evitarlo, sentía que fue ayer cuando sintió el miedo más oscuro, cuando su mundo se desbarató…cuando secuestraron a Neal.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: En este capi tome algunas líneas del episodio.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>EL SECUESTRO<strong>

_-__**Voy a matarlo! Esta vez no dudare y lo cortare en mil pedazos!**_

_**-Diana que pasa?**_

_**-Es Neal!**_

_**-Aggg! siempre es Neal, ése muchacho nos sacará canas verdes a todos!**_

Jones caminaba por el bureau muy cabreado detrás de Diana porque no era ninguna novedad que el revoltoso del equipo haya metido la pata.

**-**_**Sí, y ahora será peor porque Peter no está más sobre él.**_

_**-Ni me lo digas, compadeceré a su nuevo Handler ni si quiera ha pasado un día de la salida de Peter y ya tiene problemas. **_

_**-Ahora que hizo?**_

El agente Burke había llegado cargando cajas llenas de sus documentos cuando se topó con parte de su ex-equipo de trabajo.

_**-Bueno, no se queden callados hace menos de un segundo refunfuñaban por algo que hizo Neal, así que díganme que hizo.**_

_**-Jefe! Creímos que ya estaba en DC. Washington!**_

_**-Hubo cambio de planes Diana, no me iré para DC.**_

_**-Peter, por qué? ése nuevo puesto era muy atrayente para cualquiera y si no me equivoco Elizabeth ya tomo un trabajo en la ciudad.**_

_**-Sí, así era Jones, pero por lo visto mi C.I aún necesita vigilancia continua, así que si no les importa dejen de lado mi vida personal y díganme qué diablos hizo Neal!**_

Era claro que el agente estaba de mal humor, pero ni Diana ni Jones entendían porque se descargaba con ellos, al fin y al cabo solo mostraban asombro por su no salida del Departamento de Crímenes Corporativos.

-_**Lo siento, jefe.**_

_**-Yo también Peter, no quise ser entrometido.**_

Tanto Diana como Jones ofrecieron disculpas mientras Burke dejaba la pesada caja sobre el escritorio vacío de Neal.

_**-Ok, chicos no hay problema solo díganme que pasó con Neal?**_

Habían discutido. Peter no le dijo a nadie, nadie lo sabía, había tenido una pelea con Neal y a diferencia de las varias que tuvieron, ésta, extrañamente, había sido…pasiva…el muchacho había quedado molesto, sí, pero el agente podía manejar la molestia de su C.I lo que no podía manejar era la decepción y frustración que quedó marcado en su rostro, en su mirada enojada, lo que no salía de la conciencia del agente era ésa decepción que sabía era por su culpa, por eso Burke se encontraba de mal humor porque se sentía culpable.

Semanas atrás se sentía muy feliz por el nuevo puesto en DC pero a la vez sentía un vacío tan hondo que no quería sea perpetuo, habían sido días de no poder dormir pensando en qué debería hacer con su C.I, Caffrey, ése muchacho impulsivo se quedaría sin su supervisión y eso lo dejaba intranquilo, la responsabilidad que residía en él era muy fuerte pero el nuevo puesto era una oportunidad monetaria y laboral, Elizabeth se encontraba extasiada por la nueva aventura en sus vidas al cambiar de ciudad que no dudó en solicitar un nuevo puesto laboral, y lo había conseguido.

_-'Qué debo hacer?'_

Pensaba Peter mientras daba vueltas en su cama por la noche, y a un día de irse, estando solo en la cocina mientras bebía un vaso con agua tuvo una idea que sería maravillosa para su joven C.I y muy secretamente para él sería una de las razones por las que no se quería separar del muchacho.

Con satisfacción de haber trabajado juntos y de haber cumplido su misión, Peter lo citó cuando no había nadie más que los dos en el bureau.

-_**Hice una llamada a Bruce, el director del FBI, les dije que mereces tu libertad.**_

Era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad para Neal, antes que Burke lo atrapara siempre le advertía:

_**-Hasta que no te veas privado de ella no la extrañarás.**_

Y lo mucho que extrañaba su libertad, andar sin esa horrible tobillera que lo marcaba como delincuente en cualquier lugar, la restricción de su radio que era un corte como el corte de alas a un pajarito, Neal sentía que jamás podría volar por su cuenta pero el día había llegado, por fin!, Peter le daba la alegría de su vida, un sueño muy anhelado a punto de hacerse realidad.

_**-Mereces tu libertad.**_

Más tarde se encontraba bebiendo un exquisito vino en la terraza de su apartamento, Neal no dejaba de lado las palabras de Peter:

_**-Mereces tu libertad.**_

Se sentía emocionado porque ya no habría controladores sobre su hombro, ya no sería un número más en los registros del GPS, sonreía imaginando lo mucho que viajaría ahora que podría dejar de preocuparse por el radio de la tobillera.

Puso su mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón y no sacó nada, un símbolo real de que no tenía, ni tendría, un centavo ahora que dejara de ser CI en el departamento de White Collar…para su eterna sorpresa…eso no le dio miedo, solo fue un incentivo para dejar la copa dentro y ver la vista de Nueva York desde su terraza, ésta noche en particular se veía radiantemente hermosa.

_**-Es urgente, necesitamos hablar.**_

No pasó ni media mañana y el agente Burke tuvo que llamar al chico para que vaya a su casa y darle una noticia que cambiaría todo.

-_**Arruinaste cualquier oportunidad de libertad cuando te escapaste a Cabo Verde.**_

_**-Y todo lo que he hecho desde entonces no importa? **_

_**-Debería, pero los registros de arresto son los más altos en la agencia.**_

_**-Sí, y…**_

_**-Eres un gran activo Neal, la agencia no quiere perderte.**_

_**-Lo arruiné yo mismo.**_

_**-Si no estuvieras bien, revocarían el acuerdo y volverías a prisión.**_

_**-Así que caí en su juego.**_

_**-No, esto no es un juego.**_

Peter creía haber visto todo de su C.I pero no fue así, nada lo preparó para la mirada de decepción del chico, fue un puñal a lo más profundo de su razón y corazón, el agente había actuado precipitadamente al informarle de una libertad no confirmada, de una libertad anhelada y merecida pero que no se dio en la realidad.

_**-Todo lo es.**_

Neal se marchó de la casa del agente, a pasos rápidos, no quería que Burke lo vea débil, no quería que le vea llorar.

Peter solo pudo decir, a distancia, lo que siempre decía:

-_**No hagas ninguna locura, Neal…esto no ha terminado. **_

A solo horas de lo ocurrido Peter volvía al bureau con un humor que no lo aguantaba nadie, le molestaba muchísimo que la petición de libertad del muchacho no se haya hecho realidad, por supuesto, la aprobación por parte de su esposa sobre su renuncia al nuevo puesto era como siempre su apoyo incondicional, Elizabeth hacía más llevadera la situación pero la rabia que sentía no se pasaba, y no entendía por qué.

Una sola vista al escritorio vacío de Neal y ya tenía la respuesta a sus emociones descontroladas; los ojos más tristes y decepcionados del mundo le habían dicho sin soltar palabras:

'_Me fallaste Peter'_

Burke no sacaba de su cabeza el remordimiento que sentía por haberle fallado a su C.I. no podía evitar sentirse mal por haber actuado tan precipitado con el chico informándole sobre una libertad que estaba lejos de hacerse realidad, pero eso él no lo podía cambiar.

_**-Qué hizo Neal?**_

Peter dejó los días pasados, la pelea pasada y volvió a preguntar en tono autoritario y Diana fue la que respondió.

-_**Son los formularios jefe, Neal nunca los deja llenados y espera a que Jones o yo terminemos su trabajo.**_

_**-Bueno, si tanto les molesta llenarlos, pásamelos yo los llenaré y ya pueden retirarse, no lo molesten por un tonto papeleo.**_

Era un día que seguro ni Diana ni Jones y, por supuesto, ni el mismo Peter olvidaría, jamás de los jamases dejaría que Neal se salga con el gusto de no acabar bien su trabajo, otro día habría sido él mismo quien obligara al chico volver al bureau- de donde sea que se encuentre- y lo vigilaría hasta que acabe el tedioso papeleo, pero el día de hoy no, hoy Burke no tenía ganas de sobrecargar al chico, había tenido un día difícil y era el único que lo sabía.

_**-Ok jefe, nos vemos.**_

_**-Adiós Peter.**_

Diana y Jones se miraron con extrañeza pero salieron del Bureau dejando a Peter con su remordimiento mientras acomodaba su ex-oficina para luego llenar el papeleo que Neal no había hecho.

La noche pescó rápido al agente, absorto, viendo el escritorio de Neal.

'_Que voy hacer con él?... No puedo ser su guardián por siempre…y él no puede estar con ésa maldita tobillera toda su vida!'_

Muchas preguntas y situaciones vagaban por el cerebro del agente hasta que mirando su reloj se dio cuenta que pasaban las diez de la noche y seguro Elizabeth demandaba su presencia en la casa, después de todo, su vuelo saldría al día siguiente por un motivo de retraso.

Al salir, no pudo evitar ver el escritorio del chico una vez más, sintiéndose tonto se sentó en la silla de Neal y empezó a girar sobre ella, de tanto hacerlo y no teniendo la costumbre de hacerlo Peter se cayó de la silla, el golpe era tal vez algo que necesitaba, estando en el piso suspiró derrotado…nunca se había sentido tan mal como el día de hoy…de pronto vió algo que llamó su atención.

Una minúscula lucecita roja parpadeaba intermitentemente, Peter la sujetó y la vió con extrañeza era un micrófono que estaba situado en la parte inferior del escritorio…eso era algo muy raro…incluso para Neal que siempre andaba metido en líos.

Burke se levantó rápidamente del piso y sacó el celular para llamar a su C.I, pero no tuvo respuesta, sintió su corazón latir muy rápido y una repentina intuición de algo malo invadió toda su mente.

Salió rápidamente hacia su apartamento en Riverside, siguiendo una oscura corazonada.

Llegando se encontró con la amable June que lo invito a pasar con la cotidianidad de siempre, Peter preguntó por Neal muy serio en una seriedad que traspasaba a la preocupación.

Y la respuesta de June sólo logró aumentar la ansiedad del agente sobre "algo malo" cuando le dijo:

_**-No lo he visto en todo el día, se fue desde la mañana y no ha vuelto, pensé que se quedó trabajando contigo.**_

Fue lo que Peter necesitó para confirmar que algo muy malo había pasado.

_**-No, no ha trabajado en todo el día, lo estoy buscando.**_

El agente Burke se dispuso a salir rápidamente.

**-**_**June, te mantendré informada cuando sepa algo de él, por favor no dudes en llamarme si tú sabes algo.**_

_**-Claro que sí Peter…pero me asustas…Neal está en problemas? Hizo algo malo?**_

_**-No lo sé June, no lo sé.**_

Peter se subió al auto y acelerado condujo a donde su corazonada le dirigía, a donde Neal pudo haber ido. Nadie lo podía negar, Burke conocía muy bien a Neal conocía sus gustos, debilidades y también conocía sus pasos, no lo pensó dos veces, se dirigió rápidamente al parque en el que se veía una hermosa vista de Nueva York, a ése lugar donde más de una vez el chico se hallaba embelesado por la vista.

No había nadie. Todo el lugar estaba oscuro y Peter no dejaba de dejar mensajes de voz en el celular de su C.I.

-_**Neal, soy Peter comunícate conmigo por favor.**_

_**-Neal, responde a este mensaje en cuanto lo escuches.**_

_**-Neal, deja de actuar inmaduramente y contesta!**_

_**-Neal! trae tu trasero al bureau inmediatamente!**_

El agente casi tira el celular por la impotencia de no recibir respuesta, su juicio empezaba a descender en sensatez cuando pensó que debía ubicar a Mozzie, tal vez Neal se haya encontrado con su amigo y la paranoia que sentía era solo eso, paranoia.

Caminó un poco por el alrededor poniendo a tención a cualquier miserable detalle que pudiera decirle algo, marcaba el celular de Mozzie y estaba a punto de presionar _llamar _cuando vio en el suelo algo que no podía creer.

La tapa de su bolígrafo de cuántico, Peter se lo había dado a regañadientes cuando Neal resolvió el caso de Cristopher Navarro, ahí estaba una parte del preciado bolígrafo, caminó más distancia, siguió buscando tal cuales pistas de un hallazgo hasta que se encontró de rodillas y a punto de bajar de la acera, era el restante del bolígrafo.

Peter era un excelente agente del FBI y ahora no tenía ninguna duda, Neal Caffrey había sido secuestrado, levantando la cabeza dijo a voz alta.

_**-Neal, dónde estás?**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Bueno, se suponía que debía publicar antes del estreno de la temporada 6 de la serie pero no me alcanzo el tiempo, de todas formas, aqui esta la continuación ;D**

**N/A: Gracias por su lectura y comentarios.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>EL RESCATE<strong>

Peter había entrado al bureau seguido, casi pisándole los pies, por Mozzie, a quien le molestaba la sola idea de estar en un edificio controlado por agentes federales pero su desagrado e incomodidad, realmente, no le importaba nada en estos momentos.

_**-Se supone que el profesional en "búsquedas" es usted trajeado!**_

El agente del FBI se dio vuelta y agudizó la mirada hacia el hombre que a pesar de estar en desventaja en altura no perdía nada de valentía para enfrentarlo.

_**-Se supone que no vienes para molestar en mi trabajo!**_

Retomando el camino hacia su oficina esperaba ya no escuchar el martilleo de voz que lo seguía, era desesperante oírlo con lo mismo todo el tiempo.

_**-Oh! debo disculparme con todos los federales por poner en sobre aviso la clara ineptitud del departamento?**_

Cambiando la "costumbre" de todos los días Mozzie gritó muy fuerte extendiendo los brazos a los costados.

_**-No pescan ni un resfriado!**_

_**-Cállate Mozzie! No tengo tiempo para tus reclamos, estoy ocupado!**_

Burke cerró la puerta de su oficina en la cara de Mozz.

-_**Ya van a empezar otra vez?**_

Decía Jones a Diana, quien solo cabeceaba en afirmación mientras apresuraba sus pasos para darle a su jefe las carpetas de los casos para la semana.

**-**_**Jefe…**_

Diana dijo en saludo y ponía al frente de Peter una pila de carpetas, nerviosa se restregaba las manos por los costados de su traje color marengo.

_**-Diana, ahora no, no tengo tiempo para nada más…solo necesito que me traigas noticias si sabes algo de su desaparición.**_

_**-Peter, ya han pasado dos semanas…**_

_**-Sí lo sé…**_

Peter estaba sumergido en un mundo de papeles que gracias a su perspicacia había logrado recolectar, en su frente había un bosquejo con fotografías armadas y relacionadas al día en que Neal había desaparecido marcados como una telaraña con marcador rojo, claro, toda la información llegaba a la conclusión del lugar exacto donde Neal fue visto la última vez y, claro, la única pista era el bolígrafo de cuántico y la ex –parpadeante lucecita rastreador que encontró bajo el escritorio de Neal. Y con eso no se había llegado, aun, a nada.

_**-El tiempo es lo que más me vuelve loco.**_

Ahora no solo era un "presentimiento" de que su C.I se encontraba en peligro, no, Peter estaba seguro que Neal se encontraba mal y lo que torturaba en serio a su conciencia lo que no podía sacar de su mente era la última pelea que tuvieron, el fallarle a Neal, no podía fallar otra vez…debía encontrarlo.

Diana, veía con preocupación a su jefe, estaba a punto de dialogar con él pero la intromisión sin llamada de Mozzie la interrumpió.

**-**_**En serio? Trajeado…esperaba más de usted, no puedo creer que vaya a comenzar con otros casos cuando aún no ha resuelto la desaparición de Neal!**_

_**-No te atrevas a reclamarme! Sabes que hago todo lo humanamente posible por encontrarlo!**_

_**-Pues no lo intente…Hágalo realidad!**_

Mozzie le había gritado a Peter antes de tirar la puerta de su oficina en White Collar para cerrarla con brusquedad. Airado y rojo de la rabia se dispuso a salir de allí, sinceramente sentía que ya estaba quemándose por quedar más tiempo además debía volver a su propia investigación porque lo que secretamente le molestaba era no poder sacar ni una miserable pista de su amigo, quién mejor que él para saber dónde estaba Neal.

_**-Bien! fabuloso! A parte de que ningún superior crea que Caffrey ha sido secuestrado tengo que lidiar con el pequeño lunático que no para de echarme la culpa de lo que pasó…peor!... Cree que no estoy haciendo nada para encontrarlo!**_

El agente Burke se pasó las manos por el rostro y botó un respiro fuerte para calmar sus nervios, Diana observó otra vez a Peter…se veía fatal…las ojeras no solo lo mostraban agotado sino obsesionado por buscar alguna respuesta a lo que vivía.

-_**Peter, me encargaré de estas carpetas, las revisaré con Jones.**_

_**-Gracias Diana.**_

Diana salió con las carpetas y mientras bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso del bureau se puso a pensar en las dos duras semanas que había sido para todos, especialmente para Peter, pero también para ella y el resto del equipo.

El apoyo fue incondicional por todo el equipo, la disposición para ayudar fue entera pero el tope del límite en tiempo fue tan solo de una semana, había una realidad, una muy clara realidad, que fue plasmada por los superiores del FBI. El historial de Neal se definía por:

"**Comportamiento Sociopatico, Alta tendencia a escapar"**

Debido a la inesperada renuncia del agente a su puesto en Washington no podía hacer nada para extender el tiempo, Peter estaba atado en cuanto a recursos del estado podía emplear para buscar a Neal y aunque en un principio trabajaron lado a lado con Mozz no obtuvieron los resultados que planearon.

La semana límite pasó demasiado rápida y la búsqueda se quedó estancada, los recursos congelados y el informe oficial dictado **obligatoriamente** por los altos superiores del FBI fue:

"**Neal George Caffrey escapó****nuevamente****; paradero desconocido"**

-_**Jones, Peter está muy mal…no lo reconozco.**_

_**-Lo sé…pero él es el único que cree que Neal fue secuestrado…bueno aparte del pequeño hombre.**_

_**-Yo también le creo.**_

_**-Por qué?**_

_**-Cómo que por qué?, la pregunta es por qué no?**_

_**-Bueno, el chico tiene su historial ya manchado… debo mencionar otra vez Cabo Verde.**_

_**-Pero ni siquiera dijo adiós, Neal se habría despedido, de alguna forma lo hubiera hecho.**_

_**-Si quieres mi opinión sincera, yo creo que su adiós está en el bolígrafo de cuántico no es la primera vez que actúa de esa manera para salvarse el pellejo, fue muy egoísta por irse cuando Kramer lo buscaba no pensó que podía arruinar la carrera de Peter por haberse ido así y ni siquiera pensó en cuanto podría afectar a todos…así que si me preguntas por qué debería pensar lo contrario la respuesta es que ése muchacho da motivos para pensar que se volvió a escapar. **_

_**-Bien!...le ayudaré yo sola!**_

Diana no era de las personas que aguantaba oír resentimientos y ahora precisamente era lo único que escuchaba de la boca de su compañero, por supuesto la reacción del agente Jones fue la que esperaba ella.

-_**Está bien! te ayudo pero si es lo que yo pienso me encantará decir: Te lo dije.**_

_**-No sabes cuánto espero sea al revés…esta noche entramos a la oficina de Peter y quedamos con él para cualquier cosa que necesite.**_

Mientras los agentes del FBI iban de salida para los casos de la semana, Peter continuaba poniendo más líneas a posibles lugares donde podría encontrarse el chico.

Marcaba lugares que el muchacho había recorrido en la época que huía de él, empezó a marcar por el hemisferio sur con ahínco cuando se encontró exaltado…era ilógico…no podía deducir por simple suerte el lugar donde se encontraba Neal, era frustrante!.

Lanzó el marcador rojo al escritorio, se sentó con brusquedad en la silla y cerró los ojos pensando…

_-'Neal, dónde estás?' _

Cuando los volvió abrir fijó su mirada en la fotografía de enfrente, en la que en el fondo del paisaje, justo en una de las bancas del parque aparecía un zapato de piel de cocodrilo pero no de un cocodrilo cualquiera si no de un _**Crocodylus Mindorensis **_que están en peligro de extinción que su cacería es prohibida y que sorprendentemente se transformó en la única información de relevancia para Peter, en lo único que pudo encontrar tras dos semanas de furtiva búsqueda.

No lo dudó ni un segundo, llamó al mejor amigo de su C.I. y le informó sobre la nueva pista, cuando colgó el teléfono Peter continuó con su corazonada e indagó más.

La noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Diana y Jones terminaron con el caso que escogieron por la mañana, el equipo restante ya se había marchado y como habían quedado a tempranas horas del día entraron a la oficina del agente para darle una mano con la búsqueda.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando entraron y vieron a un animado Peter que les dijo:

_**-El que lo raptó trafica con pieles de animales!**_

En ése instante Mozzie entró por la puerta de la oficina de Peter gritando a todo pulmón lo que le había informado al agente por teléfono, hace menos de 30 minutos, con la diferencia que ahora tenía impresa una imagen del traficante.

-_**Es socio de Rebbeca!**_

Dijo sin ocultar su remordimiento por no haber sido él quien encontrara la pieza clave para encontrar a su amigo.

-_**Es él!**_

Peter le quitó a Mozzie la fotografía que llevaba en la mano, era un hombre alto, robusto y ,claro, vestía los zapatos de piel de cocodrilo.

-_**Este hombre espió a Neal por semanas, según los últimos lugares que marcó su tobillera y captando esos sitios con las cámaras de seguridad podemos notar que se notan siempre estos zapatos.**_

El agente empezó a explicar como el excelente agente que era y Diana ya se encontraba en el computador verificando la lista de clientes que Peter había encontrado, Jones empezó a hojear los papeles que tenía alrededor aun quedando estupefacto por haber pensado erróneamente que Neal se escapó.

-_**Mozz trajiste lo que te pedí?**_

_**-Por supuesto que sí trajeado, acá esta la lista de los clientes…**_

Estaba por mostrarle pero se dio cuenta que el papel de la lista de clientes había desaparecido, Diana rompió el nerviosismo de Mozzie.

-_**Son quinientas personas alrededor del mundo.**_

_**-Reduce solo a EEUU.**_

_**-Ciento Noventa, jefe.**_

_**-Reduce solo a Nueva York.**_

_**-Cincuenta y tres personas.**_

_**-Ok, con eso tenemos algo.**_

Trabajaron toda la noche, dejando de lado todas las emociones que los había encarcelado a cada uno estas dos semanas.

A la mañana siguiente Peter se encargó de hablar con los superiores sobre el "traficante de pieles de animales en extinción" con cuidado no mencionó el nombre de su C.I. por temor a que le suspendieran los recursos.

El agente fue muy astuto y armó la estrategia perfecta, sintió que por fin las cosas estaban saliendo bien después de dos semanas infernales.

Estratificaron a las cincuenta y tres personas llegando a 4 clientes, Jones y Diana se encargaron de hablar con ellos para tener más información del "traficante" mientras Peter interrogó a Rebbeca.

-_**A que le debo la presencia?**_

Salió la peliroja vistiendo el horrible uniforme naranja.

_**-Sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí.**_

Peter quería estrangular a la mujer que se pavoneaba frente suyo, Rebbeca era cínica y no mostraba ningún remordimiento.

_-__**No, no lo sé, uhmm, sospecho que tiene que ver con algún trato absurdo al que estoy segura diré que no…así que no pierda su tiempo Burke, váyase.**_

Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a irse.

-_**Lo secuestró.**_

Peter dijo sin titubear y sin perder más tiempo.

-_**Tu socio lo secuestró y nadie sabe dónde está…Neal es fuerte, inteligente…pero no es invencible, si no me dices lo que sepas del "traficante" podría estar en mucho riesgo.**_

Rebbeca cambió su mirada afligida por una de indiferencia cuando giró su cabeza para responderle a Peter.

_**-No sé de qué hablas. **_

-_**Sí, lo sabes, sé que Neal significaba algo para ti y te pido por ése sentimiento me digas lo que sabes…él puede morir.**_

Ella giró su cuerpo lentamente y con el rostro desencajado habló todo lo que sabía, absolutamente todo.

Saliendo de la cárcel de mujeres Peter se comunicó con Diana y Jones informándoles que tenía tres zonas de referencia para encontrar a Neal; Lower East Side, Brooklyn y Queens.

Jones se encargó de buscar por Lower East Side, Diana y Mozzie por Queens y para la ironía en cuanto a distancia de lo cerca que podría estar Peter se encargó de buscar por Brooklyn, cada equipo tenía órdenes estrictas de confirmar la presencia de Neal, una vez seguros de su presencia el lugar sería cerrado y los refuerzos llegarían inmediatamente, Peter se había encargado de hablar ferozmente con los superiores del FBI y teniendo siempre su carta mágica al lado; les dijo que el "traficante" estaría en las rejas, tuvo la aprobación que quiso y mientras buscaba a su C.I pensaba:

_-'Aguanta compañero, aguanta…ya falta poco…ya falta poco'_

El bombeo de su corazón estaba acelerado y con la mínima fuerza que le quedaba se obligaba a mantenerse estable y sereno…era una pesadilla de la que quería despertar lo antes posible…sabía cuantos días estaba en oscuridad; catorce días, qué podía hacer si tenía los ojos cubiertos con un asqueroso trapo sucio que lo dejaba en sombras todo el tiempo, si sentía cada tanto a alguien apretarle los nudos de las muñecas para mantenerlo colgado y que los pies no tocaran el suelo, ya no soportaba el dolor de la espalda junto al de sus extremidades…que podía hacer?...por qué algún lunático lo había secuestrado? por qué lo tenía colgado?

El hambre sustituía cualquier pensamiento coherente que su cerebro intentaba liberar a las muchas preguntas que se había cansado de gritar los primeros días, la sed secaba su boca a punto que los labios partidos comenzaron a sangrar.

Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap

El sonido de pisadas lentas lo alertaron lo suficiente para que bajara la cabeza y comenzara a pensar en que otro día se le iba en la oscuridad, seguro era el lunático que lo iba a alimentar con lo mínimo para sobrevivir, o tal vez, si estaba de buen humor le ofrecería un poco de agua o tal vez solo apretaría los nudos…o tal vez… acabaría con todo y lo mataría como había dicho hace días.

-_**Neal…**_

Levantó la cabeza con brusquedad, esa voz era inconfundible.

-_**Peter…**_

Sintió el afloje de los nudos y que lentamente bajaba hasta tocar el suelo.

_**-Aquí estoy muchacho, aquí estoy.**_

Con cuidado el agente cubrió a Neal con una chaqueta del FBI, estaba congelado y en un estado dolorosamente cruel.

-_**No pude hacer nada para evitarlo…no pude hacer nada…**_

Decía el muchacho que se ubicó sentado en el piso apoyando su espalda contra la pared y aun con los ojos vendados, Burke miraba a su C.I con toda la profesionalidad que lo caracterizaba.

-_**Lo hiciste compañero, lo hiciste muy bien Neal…no te hubiera encontrado si no hubieras botado el bolígrafo, jamás lo hubiera hecho.**_

Sostuvo el bolígrafo y se lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón, aun así, el chico se encontraba en shock, no dejaba de mecerse con el cuerpo y parar de decir su mantra:

-_**No pude hacer nada para evitarlo…no pude hacer nada…**_

El agente intentó quitar la venda de los ojos de Neal pero el chico ya no dejó que lo tocara.

-_**No pude hacer nada para evitarlo!…no pude hacer nada!…**_

-_**Sabes que con esto ya van tres?**_

Peter dijo obligándose a poner ternura en su voz, obligándose a no romperse por la situación.

-_**Tres?**_

Neal reaccionó y empezó a mover su cabeza para quitarse la venda de los ojos.

-_**Sí Neal, van tres… **_

Peter lo hizo lentamente, se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza de Neal para soltar el nudo fuerte de su nuca, con cuidado le quitó la venda de los ojos.

-_**Van tres de que te atrapo, lamento haber tardado amigo.**_

El agente intentó fijar sus ojos con los de Neal pero el chico no podía abrirlos, aun estando con luz tenue, los tenía muy sensibles como para abrirlos.

-_**Sabía que lo harías Peter…lo sabía…**_

Neal decía entrando a la actual situación en la que se encontraba.

-_**Tu eres el único, recuerdas?**_

Peter no pudo más y se aferró al chico, lo abrazó con fuerza. Neal dijo:

_**-La única persona en la que he confiado en mi vida.**_

El chico devolvió el abrazo con las fuerzas que le restaban.

Peter no deshizo el abrazo, agarró el intercomunicador de la parte trasera de su pantalón y dijo:

-_**Ya podemos salir? Quiero sacar a Neal de aquí lo más pronto que pueda.**_

_**-Sí jefe, todo despejado.**_

Diana se encontraba con al menos 20 agentes alrededor que habían terminado de inspeccionar todo el lugar, se había cerrado la calle entera y todos los oficiales se encontraban armados, Mozzie estaba a su lado esperando con ansias alguna novedad del agente por el auricular.

Peter no se despegó de Neal ni un momento, lo levantó del piso y extendió su brazo por los hombros del chico para ayudarlo a caminar.

La distancia era larga hacia la salida y Peter estaba aliviado de que Neal no abriera los ojos; había un cuerpo inerte en el piso, y el "traficante" estaba siendo esposado por Jones.

Cuando salieron Neal pudo sentir y apreciar el aire fresco de la libertad, escuchaba muchas voces que decían que la operación fue un éxito y sin poder abrir los ojos sintió, incómodamente, que todo el mundo lo miraba, que era el centro de atención.

Escuchó aplausos mientras el agente lo dirigía a una ambulancia, quería decirle mucho más a su handler, amigo y salvador pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

….

_**-Se encuentra mejor señor Burke?**_

_**-Sí, gracias por el agua.**_

_**-Señor, yo me disculpo por…**_

_**-No más disculpas señor Sanders.**_

Peter levantó la palma de su mano en señal de "alto" para que el joven dejara de sentirse culpable, pasó el recuerdo de su mente, pasó la angustia, preocupación y culpabilidad de esas dos terribles semanas en las que creyó que jamás volvería a ver a Neal Caffrey.

-_**Fui mi mente la que decidió recordar malos momentos.**_

-_**Es verdad que todo cambió desde la salida de su C.I?**_

Peter esbozo una ligera sonrisa, el gerente del Bank of New York curioso por detalles respecto a su antigua asociación en White Collar? bueno, ése joven estaba de suerte porque Peter le dijo algo que no había dicho a nadie hasta ahora.

_**-No he conocido a nadie tan capaz como Neal para ser un consultor y la época en la que trabajé con él en White Collar fue la más activa y exitosa del departamento pero, sí, Señor Sanders, algo cambió desde ése día y si quiere saber la verdad fui yo. Me di cuenta que Neal significaba para mi vida mucho más que un miembro de mi equipo, más que un buen amigo con quien pueda reír o tal vez sacarme de quicio, desde ése día no descanse para que él tuviera la oportunidad que merecía, realmente lo merecía…y para eso no encontré más salida que acabar con el acuerdo de C.I… y mandarlo lejos de New York.**_

_**-Señor, como dije yo he escuchado muchas historias de ésa época especial…pero es hasta ahora que me entero que fue usted el que decidió terminar con la asociación.**_

_**-Sí, lo hice, yo pedí la disolución del acuerdo, Neal corría bastante riesgo al ayudarme a atrapar criminales con los que él mismo había "trabajado" en un pasado ya sea por venganza o no él siempre estaría al borde del peligro, no fue fácil terminar una asociación de ése nivel pero fue la decisión que tomé y hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento.**_

_**-Debió extrañarlo mucho, digo, porque después de todo él fue como un hijo para usted.**_

Peter divagó otra vez al pasado, pero no tan dramáticamente como hace un momento atrás, recordó el momento en que legalmente habían adoptado a Neal, el agente se lo propuso con todo su corazón, no solo era el sacarlo de un acuerdo que lo convertía en un activo, no, el agente Burke y Elizabeth estimaban muchísimo al muchacho como al hijo que no podían tener.

Fueron cuatro años de larga espera pero lo habían logrado, Neal llevaba su apellido y la convivencia con ellos durante ésa época, durante ésos cuatro maravillosos años solo reafirmo la confianza y cariño que le tenía a la pareja, nadie podía negarlo porque los tres lucían como un familia unida por ADN.

_**-Señor Sanders lo corrijo: Neal es mi hijo y el de mi esposa y sí siempre lo extrañamos pero bueno, ahora vive en el exterior además no iba a sujetarlo a mi lado para siempre él es libre de perseguir sus sueños o al menos para nosotros, siempre lo vimos así. **_

Peter carraspeó su garganta por hablar en demasía con el gerente, volvió a marcar su ceño con enojo y volvió a preguntar:

-_**Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar al otro consultor?**_ _**Siempre llega a la hora que le da la gana? **_

Michael levantó la vista por el cristal que daba los laterales de la oficina y observó entrar al respetable y bien pagado consultor, por las puertas del banco, la vista desde lo alto le permitía hacer tal observación, ofreciendo una sonrisa a Peter, el gerente dijo:

_**-Creo que siempre llega justo a tiempo.**_

Su caminar siempre sería el sello personalizado, su sello personalizado, caminaba seguro de sí mismo, como siempre, pero con un aire de sensatez que en su adolescencia no habría cabido en la descripción. Los años no habían pasado en vano, la edad cobraba factura en las delgadas líneas que residían en su frente, delgadas, pero arrugas al final, unos pocos cabellos blancos se distinguían por el aun abundante espeso cabello oscuro y una barba que incrementaba su edad adornaba su aún carismático pero maduro rostro.

Subió las gradas que daban al segundo piso del banco y a la oficina del Gerente, entró dando antes tres golpecitos a la puerta, la cruzó, no pudiendo ocultar su radiante sonrisa al ver quien se encontraba allí.

Peter se quedó sin palabras, pocas veces no encontraba que decir, el ambiente era cargado de silencio con sonrisitas en complicidad y fueron las palabras de Michael como detonador para que Peter quitara la incredulidad en su rostro y cayera en la realidad, es más, apenas y se aguantaba las ganas de gritar por la sorpresa de verlo.

_**-Señor Caffrey, justo a tiempo, lo esperábamos**_.

Su sonrisa se extendió más al oír a su amigo y el estrecho de manos fue fuerte para dar más seguridad.

_**-Por favor, llámame Neal.**_

Finalmente las risas explotaron en la oficina y el gerente del banco dijo:

_**-Neal, como solicitaste, para una segunda asesoría…**_

Michael Sanders hacía la presentación teniendo una sonrisa de complicidad con el señor Neal George Caffrey Burke, había solicitado la presencia del experto en delitos financieros y que, desde luego, no era ninguna casualidad que ambos eran muy buenos amigos, de allí la idea de Neal para dar una sorpresa al hombre más importante en su vida, al hombre que lo sacó de la cárcel, el que le dio una oportunidad, sentido, razón y pasión para vivir, al hombre que literalmente salvó su vida:

_**-El agente Peter Burke, tu padre.**_

Neal fijo la mirada en el hombre mayor '_mucho tiempo ha pasado'_ pensó, el porte estricto de agente no se perdió con el tiempo, pero ésa mirada, ésa mirada le recordaba los mejores días dentro el bureau, los días en que sin importar lo estúpido, precipitado y mortalmente peligroso haya hecho, con una mirada tibia y protectora, Peter le decía: _'al fin estás aquí!'_

_**-Buen día Agente Burke, lamento haberle hecho esperar.**_

Estiró el brazo derecho para de la misma forma, que con Michael, saludarlo y estrechar su mano. Tal vez en otros tiempos Peter le hubiera seguido el juego solo para saber a donde quería llegar pero ahora ya no jugaba al detective con su propio hijo, no, debido a la experiencia y vivencia con él, Burke ya deducía las intenciones y ahora lo que quería era asfixiarlo en un fuerte abrazo…y lo hizo.

_**-Neal! hijo! tremenda sorpresa me has dado!**_

_**-Esa era la idea papá, Michael gracias por ayudarme.**_

_**-Ha sido un gusto y todo un honor conversar con tu padre.**_

_**-Así que la llamada para la consultoría fue una estafa?**_

Peter puso las manos en las caderas, como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, se sentía feliz de ver su hijo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía usado por la forma del encuentro. Michael habló.

-_**No claro que no, la consultoría es real, mis superiores insistieron en que estén ambos para el caso pero fue la mente de su hijo quien organizo este reencuentro singular.**_

_**-No lo dudo.**_

_**-Bueno caballeros los dejo un momento traeré las carpetas después de todo tienen que ver y examinar exhaustivamente las cifras de los Fraudes Hipotecarios.**_

Neal se encogió de hombros mostrando una sonrisita infantil, haciendo ver un destello de su juventud, Peter sonrío con ganas y dijo:

-_**Claro, Fraudes Hipotecarios, cómo no me di cuenta!**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL REENCUENTRO**

Michael Sanders explicó los detalles pormenorizados respecto a la consultoría, trabajaron toda la mañana. A la hora de la comida su amigo gerente los había invitado a almorzar pero Neal se rehusó a hacerlo.

Una vez fuera del Bank of New York Peter insistía e insistía a Neal que vayan de inmediato a casa para darle la sorpresa a Elizabeth, quien estaba seguro se pondría muy feliz, como él, al verlo.

-_**Solo vamos a tomar una copa, no me negarás eso, verdad?**_

_**-Jajaja pero qué muchacho! no claro que no, ya tienes edad suficiente para cuidar tu organismo de la bebida.**_

-_**No nos embriagaremos, solo quiero probar el mejor vino que he probado en esta ciudad.**_

_**-No me digas que trajiste una botella de tu bodega en tu maletín, recuerdo muy bien que solo bebías el "sofisticado" vino de tu reserva.**_

_**-De eso mucho tiempo, pero sí, estoy seguro que en esta ciudad hay alguna botella lo suficientemente decente como para que disfrutemos una copa.**_

_**-Okey vamos.**_

Se subieron al auto de Peter y Neal no tardo en sentirse como en "casa" había pasado tantos días en ése auto haciendo vigilancia que se alegró que el ex –agente no lo haya vendido o se haya deshecho de él, le tenía cariño al Taurus.

_**-Tantos años lejos de la ciudad y aún sabes donde es el mejor lugar para beber un trago, no pierdes tus costumbres no?**_

_**-Es solo buena información, en serio Papá navega un poco en la red y te sorprenderás al encontrar mejores lugares que la banca del Central Park para comer un emparedado.**_

_**-Jajajajajaja.**_

Las risas estallaron en el "lujuso" lugar y Neal bebió un sorbo de su copa.

-_**Cómo esta mamá?**_

_**-Muy bien, ya la conoces siempre entusiasmada y positiva no para de trabajar con June, la asociación en su empresa les ha brindado ganancias aún en esta época de recesión.**_

_**-La extrañé mucho, también a June, les traje muchos obsequios de Europa.**_

_**-A quien debes de regalarle algo para que este quieto y no moleste es a Mozz es bastante tedioso que nos visite todos los días, a veces no entiende las indirectas que queremos privacidad! Por todos los cielos!**_

_**-Jajajaja sí me lo imagino, también le traje algo a Mozz y a Diana y a Jones me imagino que siguen en el bureau, no?**_

_**-Claro que sí, a veces me llaman para pedirme consejos.**_

_**-No lo dudo.**_

_**-Porque no avisaste que vendrías, hubiera ido a recogerte al aeropuerto.**_

_**-Eso habría sido un gran espectáculo, vine con todos, imagínate! los enanos tras su abuelo que además tendría que cargar con todas las maletas.**_

_**-Já! y quien dice que yo cargaría todas las maletas?**_

_**-Bueno, yo estaría cargando a Avril en brazos, está en su tercer mes de gestación.**_

_**-Neal! felicidades! Serás padre!…otra vez!**_

_**-Sip, y tú serás abuelo…otra vez.**_

_**-Jajajaja por mi encantado, veo que mis nietos hacen una fantástica labor en volver loco a su padre.**_

Peter agarro un cabellito blanco que rebelde se había posado en la frente de su hijo, por supuesto Neal exagero con la reacción.

-_**Oh nooooooooo! Otra más?! Grrrr tus nietos son tan traviesos que me pregunto a quién salieron!**_

_**-Jajajajajaja yo sé perfectamente a quien salieron.**_

-_**Ah, no! yo jamás pero jamás me desaparecí dentro un avión, imagínate que uno de los gemelos, se metió dios sabe cómo, a la cabina del piloto y mientras lo buscábamos su hermanito decidió sacar todo el equipaje de la maleta, no tengo que decirte lo prohibido que tienen por parte de la aerolínea volver a viajar.**_

_**-Sip jajajajajaja definitivamente son igualitos a su padre.**_

_**-Tal vez un poco.**_

Neal cruzó sus manos encima de la mesa, fijó su mirada azul a los ojos claros de su padre vió toda una vida a través de ellos, de los sinceros ojos de su viejo, no pudo escoger mejor momento para decir:

-_**Hay algo que quiero darte y también decirte.**_

Peter cambió su rostro y observó la copa con detenimiento, tendría esencia de la verdad?, porque Neal lucía exactamente como si quisiera confesar algo.

-_**Dime de que se trata.**_

Neal abrió su fino saco de corte inglés para sacar el bolígrafo de cuántico de Peter. Se lo había quedado luego del rescate y no hubo ninguna queja por parte de Peter por ésa acción.

-_**Papá le hice una grabación especial para ti.**_

"_**Gracias por darme la vida que nunca pensé iba tener"**_

Estaba escrito a todo lo largo del bolígrafo en ambos laterales, Peter lo contempló unos momentos y levanto la mirada, orgulloso por el hombre en quien se había convertido su ex –informante y ahora en un presente su hijo.

_**-No tienes nada que agradecer. **_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
